


Princess of Lust

by BadBlade



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Betrayal, Childbirth, Descent into Madness, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Inflation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Rape Aftermath, Stockholm Syndrome, Tentacle Rape, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBlade/pseuds/BadBlade
Summary: When Kairi gets her period, everything starts going wrong. Anyone she comes into contact with, those she once thought her friends, turn into sexual predators whose only desires are to ravage and impregnate her. As if that weren't bad enough, the Heartless want her womb as well to spawn their kind. Will she find the answers to what's going on and find a way to stop this madness? Or will she become as monstrous as those who force themselves upon her? Trapped in a cycle of rape and birth, how long can Kairi hold onto her sanity and innocence?





	1. Bloody Awakening

Kairi resisted the urge to giggle, staring down at the snoozing Sora laying on the beach. Sometimes, that boy was an honest to god lazy bum. She watched him briefly open his eyes, sit up, yawn, and lay back down.

Kairi leaned forward and glanced down at him.

“Woah!” said Sora, sitting up.

She giggled at him.

“Gimme a break, Kairi,” said Sora.

“Sora, you lazy bum,” she teased, “I knew that I’d find you snoozing down here.”

She leaned forward, glancing him dead in the eye, before she froze, feeling a sharp pain a bit below her stomach. She wobbled a little, a hand going to her stomach.

“Kairi?” asked Sora, a little alarmed.

“Oww,” Kairi muttered, “That doesn’t feel very good…”

Sora was up in an instant and leading her to sit down on the wooden ramp leading up to the waterfall pond.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

She massaged her stomach. “I don’t know, it was sharp at first, but now it’s like a dull, uncomfortable pain…”

“Erm… Kairi,” said Sora, placing a hand on her thigh a little below her skirt, “You’re bleeding!”

He pulled his hand away, coming away with a bit of blood.

Kairi’s face turned beat red. Oh gosh… she knew what this was. Her adoptive mom had explained what a period was… oh gosh… why did she have to get her first one right in front of Sora?! She was about to hide her face in shame before she noticed something odd.

Sora looked a bit dizzy, swaying a little.

“Sora?” Kairi questioned.

Sora took a sniff, a dazed look in his eye. He brought his hand closer to his mouth, took another sniff, and then to her disgust, he licked up the blood on his hand.

“EWW! That’s gross Sora!” she squealed.

Sora turned his head away from his hand to her, an odd look in his eyes. He stood straight up, took a few steps to her, leaned down, grabbed the sides of her face, and kissed her.

Kairi’s eyes went wide with surprise. She knew he liked her, but this… this was unusually bold from him!

She squealed a little into his mouth when he snaked his tongue into hers, bringing with it the taste of her own blood. He brought a hand down to begin caress her side, sending shivers down her spine.

She shook her head breaking free of the kiss. “S-sora!”

She gave a yelp when he pushed her down and straddled her legs, he looked down at her for a moment before he reached his hands forward and grabbed her breasts. Kairi gave a startled gasp of surprise, and then a soft moan as he began to massage and squeeze them.

“S-sora, stop!” she gasped out.

“Kairi…,” he whispered, his voice odd, “I… love you.”

She stared at him, shocked. “Sora…”

She flinched as he squeezed her breasts particularly rough. “Sora, stop! E-even if you love me, this is…”

He leaned down and kissed her again, his tongue piercing into her mouth and dominating her tongue. She struggled, trying to push him off, but he was stronger. He stopped kissing her, stopped fondling her breasts, before he reached down for the bottom of her shirt, pulling it up and off of her, revealing her small purple bra. Before she even had a chance to try to cover them with her arms and protect her modesty, his hands were already on them.

She shivered and let out a small moan. “S-sora…”

Without the shirt, she could feel his touch so much more…

_SNAP_

She gave a startled cry when Sora grabbed her bra and ripped it off of her. He stared down at her small breasts before he lowered his mouth to the right one and began to suck on it. She gave a cry of surprise and pleasure, her face turning beat red with embarrassment.

“Stop!” she cried out, trying to push his head away.

He didn’t listen, continuing to ravage her breast with his mouth, making it compress as he pushed his face into it, shaking his head as he licked and sucked on her nipple. He lowered his hands to her skirt, one slipping down the back to grab her butt, the other slipping down her front to caress between her legs.

Kairi couldn’t help it, she let loose a small scream of surprise at the sensation shooting up her spine from between her legs. She bucked into his hand, her mind going dizzy as he continued to caress her there. She could feel a wetness starting between her legs…

No… no no no!

She viciously shook her legs and twisted her body, elbowing the side of Sora’s head. She scrambled as he listed to the side, getting out of his grip, staggering to her feet, and taking off…

Only to yelp as she went face first into the waterfall pond.

She shook her head coughing up a bit of water, and turned at the sound of clothes rustling. Her eyes went wide to see Sora stripping off his shirt, throwing it to the ground. He raised his hand to his face, she noted it had even more of her period blood on it. He licked it up slowly before he reached down and began to unbuckle his pants, and then take off his boxers…

Kairi gave a startled gasp and stared at him, at his penis. Selphie had teased her once, shown her a video, the man in the video… he didn’t compare. Gosh… was a penis supposed to be that big for someone his age? And pulsating like that?

She froze as the severity of the situation hit her. He had been molesting her, he had declothed, he was… fully erect…

He was going to try and rape her.

Oh god…

“Sora… please… stop,” she begged.

He was in the pond chasing after her faster than she could blink. She gave a small shrill cry and turned, scrambling for the edge. However, it was harder to run in the water than on land. He grabbed her as she was trying to get out. He ripped off her wet skirt and threw it out of the pond before forcibly turning her and pulling her to the ground at the edge of the pond.

His face was between her legs, his mouth and tongue on her wet bloody purple panties. He sucked and licked on them, making Kairi squeal with surprise and pleasure. He reached up and grabbed the sides of her panties, pulling down and taking them off before throwing them out of the pond. Kairi used the chance to try to run, but he grabbed her ankle and yanked her back, pulling her into the pond with a splash.

He pushed her forward, slamming her into the edge of the pond, her top half laying down on the ground, her butt hanging out towards him, her legs below the water. Her wet body glistened with water as he roamed it with his hands, pushing himself near her. She shivered and arched her back as his penis rubbed between her legs, against her crotch.

“Kairi…,” he whispered, “I love you so much. We’re… we’re going to be together… we’re going to have children…”

She looked back at him fearfully. “Sora! Please stop!”

He pulled his hips back, adjusted the position of his penis with his hand, and grabbed her hips, making her shiver as the head of his penis brushed against her opening. Then, her best friend, the boy she had cared about so much, buried himself all the way inside of her in one brutal thrust. She screamed in agony as his penis split her open, blood oozing down between her legs. She looked down at her stomach, in a daze, at the visible indent his penis had made, looking like it was trying to burst out of her.

“T…to… big…,” she gasped out.

“So… so tight…” moaned Sora.

Sora reached forward and roughly grabbed her breasts to use as leverage as he began to rape her, pulling his penis out and shoving it back in to the hilt over and over again. She screamed and cried, her legs starting to buckle as all the strength went out of them. He pushed her forward more, pressing her against the edge of the pool. She felt her stomach scrape along the ground as his penis shoved into her again and again.

“Kairi… Kairi… Kairi…,” Sora gasped out, squeezing her breasts hard and burying his face into her neck, kissing and sucking with enough force to pull at her skin.

Kairi gasped out with pained cries and moans, her eyes trying to roll up into her head as he ravaged her, the slapping of wet skin against skin echoing through the isle. He sped up, ramming into her, water spraying everywhere.

“I’m…. I’m….,” he began, moaning into her neck, “Cumming…”

“Sora!” she cried out, “Stop! Pull out!”

Sora gave a roar and shoved as deeply into her as he could, breeching full into her womb. “Bear my child!”

_Gulg gulg gulg_

Kairi sobbed as she felt a warmth spread into her. She could feel his penis pulsating as more and more of him gushed into her. He pulled partially out, and then slammed into her, releasing another wave inside. He grabbed her arms and pulled her back into his chest as he stood up, slamming into her again and releasing more.

Kairi moaned in pain and pleasure as she felt more and more of his warmth spread inside. She glanced down at her stomach, in a daze, as it slowly began to expand. Something… something was wrong… the video… Selphie had shown her… they didn’t release… this much…

Sora let go of her arms, one hand going to her stomach, the other to wrap around her breasts, supporting her as he released more and more into her womb. What little pleasure Kairi had felt out of this was starting to rapidly fade as a heavy uncomfortableness hit her stomach, and then, turned into full on pain.

“PULL OUT!” she screamed, “IT HURTS! YOU’RE GOING TO MAKE ME BURST!”

He didn’t listen as he continued to shove in and out, releasing more and more with each thrust. Finally, when she thought she couldn’t take it anymore, he stopped. He walked over to the edge of the pond, and set her down, laying on top of her, exhausted.

She glanced down at herself and gave a sob of fear. He had pumped so much into her… it looked like she was a full blown pregnant woman…

Pregnant…

Oh god…

After so much… she was going to get pregnant. She wasn’t ready to be a mother! She was only fourteen!

_Rub rub rub_

Sora began to caress her enlarged stomach, glancing down at it lovingly. “We’re going to have beautiful children…”

She stared at him, tears in her eyes. “Sora… why… why did you rape me?”

He stared at her, baffled. “I made love to you…”

“You RAPED me!” she screamed at him.

Sora grew angry and began to stand up. “No! I made love to you!”

She cringed as he pulled out of her, a stream of his semen starting to pour out of her and into the pond.

The sight of it only pissed her off even more.

“NO! YOU…,” she began to scream at him again.

She gagged as Sora grabbed her head, pulled up, and buried his penis all the way down her throat in one brutal thrust. She clawed at his hips, and then her neck, feeling the bulge all the way down to her collar bone. She could hardly breathe, her windpipe almost crushed by the forced wide expansion of her throat.

Sora pulled out a bit and then thrust into her throat again, slamming his pelvis into her face, his balls hitting her chin, the smell of him filling her nose and wanting to make her throw up. She grew dizzy as he began to rape her throat, slamming her head and his hips back and forth over and over again. If it had any room to come up, she would have puked.

“Kairi… Kairi…,” whimpered out Sora in pleasure, speeding up.

Kairi’s vision began to blacken from lack of air, and her clawing at him weakened. Was… this how she… was going to… die…? Being raped… by someone… who was supposed to… be her friend…?

She took a strangled breath as Sora briefly pulled out to her mouth, the tip of his penis barely out of her throat…

“CUMMING!” cried out Sora, slamming his penis down her throat as far as he could.

Even worse than before, she could feel his penis ripple and pulsate as each wave of semen was released down her throat and into her stomach. She grabbed her throat and tried to squeeze, tried to stop the release, to no avail. She could feel her stomach expanding as much as her womb had. Even worse was the sensation of the two places rubbing against one another.

Kairi’s hips bucked painfully as her stomach pressed down against her womb, shoving more and more Sora’s semen out down her legs. Finally, Sora stopped releasing and pulled out of her mouth, collapsing on the ground next to her, breathing laboriously.

Kairi coughed and gagged, gasping for breath. She rolled over and heaved, puking white goop, Sora’s semen, out of her mouth. She heaved and heaved before she collapsed, face first into the puddle of semen she had made. She laid there, in a pained daze, breathing laboriously through her raw throat.

She tensed as Sora’s arms wrapped around her and pulled her to him, nestling his face against her neck. “Kairi…”

He pressed his body against her and did not move. Kairi couldn’t help but start to sob quietly to herself as Sora began to snore, sound asleep, not appearing to give a damn that he had just raped his best friend…


	2. The Trio

Kairi laid in Sora’s arms, in a pained daze. The trickle of Sora’s semen out of her enlarged stomach and womb going down her chin and legs was an awful and shivering reminder of how real this was. She tilted her head to look at his sleeping form.

“Sora… why…,” she whispered.

Why did he rape her? How…. How could he do that to her? Be so rough and cruel? He had never been like that with her before. Had his kind goofball act up to this point been a lie? Just waiting to get her alone? No, he would have had plenty of chances before now… and they weren’t exactly alone either. Riku was here somewhere, as was Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie. So why…

Her eyes went wide. Her friends! Her _REAL_ friends! They could help her!

She carefully unwrapped Sora’s arms from her and wiggled out of his grip. The moment she sat up, she groaned and clutched her stomach painfully.

“Oh god…,” she whispered, “T-there’s so much of it…”

She crawled over to the pond, leaving a trail of semen behind her, and forced herself to heave. She heaved up as much of his semen out of her stomach as she could, using her hands to press against and deflate it. The stench of it all was nauseating. When she was finished, she coughed and wiped her mouth on her arm. She wanted to wash her mouth out with something to get the awful taste out, but the pool had semen floating in it.

She sat up and looked around, scared and mortified. There was so much semen, everywhere… this wasn’t natural, it couldn’t be natural. Was Sora some kind of freak of nature? Or was something else going on?

She shook her head and glanced down at her still somewhat enlarged womb. She scooted to the edge of the pond, gave an embarrassed sob, and spread her legs before shoving down on herself with her hands. She squeezed as much of him out of her as she could, hoping and praying he hadn’t gotten her pregnant.

When she was done, she sniffled and tried to stand, only to collapse. “D-damn…”

Her legs still felt like jello. She looked around for her clothes, but saw they were covered in goop, wet by the pond, or torn up. She suckered in her pride, took the wound to her modesty, and started crawling away.

“S-selphie, where are you?” she whispered.

How in the world hadn’t anyone heard that and come to investigate? Someone could have saved her!

“Come on, let’s hit the beech!” came Tidus’s voice.

She glanced up and over, sighting the trio running from the upper wooden platforms.

“H-help!” cried out Kairi, “Please!”

There was a pause before a rush of footsteps. She sighted Selphie at the head of the ground and just started crying.

“Oh my god! Kairi?! What the hell happened to you?!” screamed Selphie in distress.

The trio crowded around and knelt down as she whimpered out, “S-sora raped me…”

“Sora?!” said Tidus in disbelief, “No way! He would never… never…”

Tidus paused, taking a sniff, a dazed look in his eyes.

“Ya man, hard to imagine, but… jeez… this is as good of proof as… as…,” began Wakka before he stopped, took a sniff, a dazed look entering his eyes.

“Ooooh when I get my hands on him, I’m going to strangle him with my… my…,” began Selphie before pausing, a dazed look entering her eyes.

Kairi looked back and forth between the three of them, confused and bewildered. She went very still when all three of them started eyeing her hungrily, just like Sora had…

“Oh poor Kairi,” teased Selphie, caressing Kairi’s face, “Sora was rough with you wasn’t he? Don’t worry, we’ll treat you right.”

Kairi was shocked when Selphie cupped Kairi’s head, pulled her up gently, and leaned down to kiss her on the lips, her tongue snaking into her mouth. She squirmed and cried into her mouth as she felt Tidus and Wakka’s hands on her thighs and butt.

No no no no no! WHY?! WHY WAS THIS HAPPENING TO HER?!

She jerked and bucked when a hand grabbed her crotch, twisting her mouth out of Selphie’s and giving a cry of pain.

“Hey hey hey boys! Be gentle with a lady, Sora was probably an idiot and was really rough,” scolded Selphie, “Ya’d think he’d know to be nice to a lady for her first time.”

“Ya man, we’ll be nice and gentle,” said Wakka.

_ZIP_

She glanced behind her fearfully as the two boys started taking off their clothes. She was mortified to see that just like Sora, their penises were unusually enlarged as well, though not as big as the older boy’s.

“Hey now, you should get a lady off at least once before you shove it in,” teased Selphie.

Tidus grinned and leaned down, slipping a finger into Kairi slowly. “No problem!”

She shivered against his touch, letting out a small whimper.

Suddenly, he pulled out. “Eww gross, she has tons of his cum everywhere.”

Selphie sighed and took off her shirt, revealing a small yellow bra. “Here, clean it up.”

She tossed it to them, and they wiped her down before they grabbed her and flipped her over. Selphie leaned down and began kissing her, hands going forward to grope her breasts. Tidus and Wakka each took a side of her and put a hand between her legs. One slipped a finger inside of her, one began to tease the small nub outside the opening. Kairi shivered and tried to weakly struggle, letting out a weak moan into Selphie’s mouth.

“And before you boys mess it up, slow at first, then speed up,” said Selphie, briefly taking her mouth off of Kairi’s.

“S-stop! Please!” begged Kairi, “Why are you—mrph…”

Selphie silenced her with another kiss and brought her hands away from Kairi’s breasts, beginning to touch herself. Kairi squealed into Selphie’s mouth as a second finger slipped into her and began twiddling around. The hand outside of her crotch began speeding up its circular motion.

Kairi started growing dizzy and panting. “Ngh…”

Selphie pulled her mouth away. “Oooh! I didn’t know you could make dirty sounds like that Kairi! Your pussy must feel real good.”

“D-don’t say d-dirty words like that!” she gasped out.

Selphie giggled. “Oh Kairi, still so innocent even though Sora popped your cherry and the boys are making you feel good. Just admit it, you like having your pussy fingered, like having your clit rubbed.”

Kairi looked away and put an arm up to hide her eyes. “No! No I do---OAAAH!”

She bucked as a third finger went into her, and the hand began to speed up. The hand on the nub… the… the clit… began to pub and rub faster and faster. Her face flushed, her breathing intensified.

“Come on boys! Let her have it! Make her cum!” said Selphie with glee, sitting down, sliding down her own panties, and beginning to finger herself as she watched.

Kairi screamed and moaned, her back arching as the two boys went full force fingering and rubbing her. Her insides felt like they were constricting… tremors were raking down her legs… her toes started curling… a heat began building---building---

“AHH!” screamed Kairi, bucking her hips hard into the hand fingering her.

_Squirt squirt squirt_

“Ah groooosss! She squirts!” whined Tidus.

Kairi hit the ground hard and laid there, dazed, as the boys stopped molesting her.

“Tee hee that’s my Kairi, felt great didn’t it?” teased Selphie, giving her a quick peck on the nose.

Selphie licked her lips hungrily and whispered into Kairi’s ear. “Now it’s our turn.”

Wakka and Tidus picked her up a little, allowing Wakka to slide under her as Tidus knelt down in front of her. All at once three things happened:

Selphie positioned herself over Kairi’s mouth and sat down on her face.

Wakka shoved himself into Kairi’s butt.

And Tidus shoved himself into Kairi’s pussy.

She screamed into Selphie as the trio began raping her. Selphie leaned forward and grabbed Kairi’s breasts for support, grinding herself against Kairi’s face. Tidus and Wakka grabbed her hips and began alternating thrusts inside of her.

“Lick me Kairi! LICK ME!” cried out Selphie, grinding harder.

“Fuck, she’s tight,” said Tidus.

“You said it bruddah, this ass is tight as hell,” said Wakka.

“Sora’s one… lucky bastard… to have gotten to pop… her cherry,” panted Tidus.

“Ah shaddup, be happy you get to blow a load in her,” said Wakka.

“You guys are lucky,” whined Selphie, “You guys have cocks to knock her up with. I wanna get her pregnant too!”

Kairi closed her eyes and sobbed, her fingers digging into the sand below her for an attempt at support as Wakka and Tidus continued to rock into her, speeding up their thrusts, and Selphie doing the same with her grinding. Each thrust into her sore pussy and her butt was a spike of pain straight into her core.

“Fuck… I don’t know… how long I’m going to… last,” gasped out Tidus.

“Aww, are you a quick shot?” teased Selphie.

“Oh, shut up!” said Tidus.

“Bet I last longa bruddah!” mocked Wakka.

“You’re… on!” said Tidus.

“No slowing down either,” said Selphie, “Fuck her faster! And I’m going to have some fun too!”

Kairi cried out as they started going harder and faster, and gave a small scream as Selphie leaned forward and nibbled on a nipple. “Ohhh, she likes that!”

“Alright boys!” ordered Selphie, “Give her a big finish! If Sora didn’t get her pregnant, then you better do the job Tidus! I want her belly big!”

“No way… not cumming first…,” gasped out Tidus.

Selphie giggled and leaned towards him, grabbing his head, pulling him towards her, and kissing him.

Kairi screamed as Tidus gripped her hips hard and thrust into her as deep as he could.

_Glug glug glug_

She felt his penis pulsate and start shooting his semen into her. She squirmed under him and Selphie as she felt warmth and pressure build up into her womb. He started thrusting deeply, each thrust releasing another load into her.

“Fuck, fuck! Getting tighter man… man… I…,” panted out Wakka, “GRAAAH!”

She cringed as Wakka thrust deeply into her and started releasing his semen as well. She could feel it, her insides expanding as they kept thrusting and filling her. Tears streamed down her face as the pain started building.

She felt Selphie’s hands on her stomach. “Oh wow! She’s bloating! Keep it up boys! Give Kairi a baby!”

Kairi’s vision started blackening, weak pained moans escaping her lips. She briefly blacked out, before coming to, sitting up as much as she could, and heaving Wakka’s semen out of her stomach and into Selphie’s crotch.

“Oh man, you put so much into her it’s coming out her mouth Wakka!” giggled Selphie, “If she puts it in my pussy and you get me pregnant, I’m gonna bonk you really hard!”

Neither responded with anything but grunts and moans. Finally, the boys stopped and collapsed to the side, breathing in and out heavily. Selphie got off of Kairi briefly, allowing her a brief view of her enlarged stomach, before she turned to face Kairi and sat down on her collarbone. She started fingering herself.

“Mmm… like the front row seat Kairi?” teased Selphie, “Look at my lovely pussy, don’t you wish you were a guy? I’d let you knock me up, just like I’d knock you up if I were one.”

Selphie brought her other hand up, slipped her bra up to reveal her small breasts, and began to play with them, moaning softly. She went harder and harder and faster and faster into herself…

“KAIRI!” screamed Selphie, grabbing Kairi’s head and slamming it into her pussy.

Kairi coughed and gagged as the girl sprayed all over her and into her mouth before Selphie rolled off of her and collapsed. Kairi couldn’t take it… she coughed and wheezed one more time, her body aching horrifically, before she passed out…


	3. Corrupted Knight

When Kairi came to, she was not on the beach. She was alone, laying down in the Secret Place with a large white cloth draped over her. No, she wasn’t alone, standing by the entrance away from her was Riku, a small cloth wrapped around the lower part of his face oddly like a surgical mask, as if to keep him from getting sick.

“R-riku…,” she whispered.

Riku turned to look at her, sadness and grief in his eyes. “Kairi… I’m sorry…”

She bowed her head. “So… you saw…”

“I would have gotten you out of there the moment they started touching you, but I didn’t want to become like them,” he said.

“Like… them?” she questioned.

“I came when I heard you crying for help and told them that… Sora raped you,” he explained, “I was going to go beat the shit out of Sora when they started sniffing and acting weird, dazed. They just… they started… acting like that, like something had come over them when they got close to you.”

Kairi’s eyes furrowed in thought. “Sora… had the same thing happen…”

There was a brief flare of hope in her stomach. Was it not their fault? We’re her friends not acting on their own will?

“Kairi… I… don’t want to say it, but I think whatever this is… is coming from you,” said Riku.

Her eyes went wide. “W-what?!”

“When I picked you up and carried you to the pond to… push all that goop out of you, and then carried you here, even with the mask on, I started feeling dizzy, it took everything I had to keep myself in control and… not do that to you too,” he admitted, shame in his eyes, “The urge was… so hard to control. I have to keep a good distance away to not feel it.”

Kairi’s world was crashing down on her. Was this… her fault somehow?! No! That wasn’t fair! She bowed her head and started crying, sobbing into the white sheet.

“I’m so sorry Kairi,” whispered Riku.

_Growl_

Kairi winced and glanced down at her stomach. “Gnn…”

“Hungry eh? I’ll go see what I can find, but Kairi, _DON’T_ make a sound, they’re still out there, looking for you,” warned Riku.

Kairi gulped and nodded, not wanting to be raped again. “Okay…”

He left a moment later, and Kairi curled up under the white sheet as much as she could for warmth, and in a sad attempt to keep herself hidden…

_CRACK_

She woke with a start awhile later to see Riku breaking open a coconut. He walked over, knelt down, and offered her half. She gave him a warm smile and took it, her hand briefly brushing against his on accidently. She froze when Riku shivered and let out a small moan, a dazed look starting to enter his eye.

“N-no!” he said, staggered away from her and clutching his head.

“R-riku?!” she exclaimed.

The boy moved away from her and to the entrance, leaning against the wall, breathing in and out. She paled when she saw the bulge in his pants threatening to break out. She was scared for a moment, before the boy recovered, saw her look, and turned away.

“S-sorry Kairi,” he murmured.

Kairi said nothing, shocked by the strong effect just a touch had on him. She didn’t understand what was going on. What the hell was this!?

She bowed her head, glancing down at the coconut, and drank it’s juice, nibbling at the white insides. When she was finished she shoved the brown outer shell away and crawled to lean against the wall.

She hesitated for a moment. “Riku… can you get me out of here? Away from them? To the main island?”

Riku turned and shook his head. “Kairi, here is probably the safest place, and I don’t think you want to go to the main island.”

“What? Why?” she asked.

“I’m going to put it plainly. If what’s affecting the guys out there affects the islanders to, you’ll be gang raped by everyone,” he said gravely.

Kairi took in a ragged fearful breath. “Oh god…”

“I think… the best bet is for me to wait for nightfall, go to the main island, find a doctor, and bring them back here,” he said, “Maybe they can figure something out.”

Kairi nodded, sniffling. “Okay…”

Riku hesitated before walking over and kneeling down in front of her. “I won’t let them hurt you anymore Kairi, I promise I’ll protect you.”

Kairi sniffled and smiled at him, tears streaming down her face. “Oh Riku…”

She leaned forward and grabbed him, wrapping him in a hug. “T-thank you.”

There was a gasp from Riku. “K-kairi no!”

It was only too late that she realized her mistake as the boy took a deep sniff.

She sharply pulled away, noting the dazed look in his eyes. “Riku?”

The boy ripped the surgical mask off his face, grabbed her head, and pulled her into a deep kiss, his tongue snaking into her mouth.

NO! NO NO NO! Not him to! Oh god, what had she done?

She pulled her mouth away from him. “Riku! Fight it, PLEASE! Don’t do---mrph…”

Riku covered her mouth with a hand, picked her up, and shoved her against the wall before growling out, “You’re mine, and mine alone Kairi. I’m not sharing you with the others, so keep a lid on it. Actually…”

Riku let go briefly, grabbed his discarded makeshift surgical mask, and shoved it in her mouth. “This’ll keep you quiet.”

She sobbed quietly as Riku’s hands began to roam her body, caressing her sides, fondling her breasts, grabbing her butt, and massaging her pussy. She shivered, moaning into the mask in her mouth. Riku pulled his hand away and slammed his pelvis into hers, grinding his erection against her through his clothes. She jumped at the contact, and continued to shiver as he grinded.

He tore off his shirt and then pressed himself against her, smothering her with his body as he began sucking on her neck, trailing down to her breasts and then nipples. She tried to shove him off, but he was so strong… even stronger than Sora…

_ZIP_

She glanced down to see him unzip his pants and pull out his enlarged penis. Her eyes went wide with panic as he positioned himself at her opening. She shook her head and tried to cry out through her binding. He didn’t care, and with one brutal thrust, he shoved into her as deep as he could and began to rape her at a viscous pace.

_Slap slap slap_

Riku slammed her against the wall and crashed into her, the slapping of their skin rebounding through the cave. Pain rocketed through her as he barreled into her womb and scraped against her inner back walls. She turned her head and sobbed, unable to bring herself to watch, as her friend raped her.

“Your virginity should have been mine,” hissed Riku, tightly grabbing her hips and speeding up, “But of course Sora gets it. Figures. It pisses me off so much that he always had claim to you!”

She gave a muffled yelp as he suddenly pulled out, lifted her up, and threw her face first to the cave floor. She laid there in a pained daze before he propped her butt up and shoved back inside of her pussy. He leaned down over her, his head resting on her should, grabbing and using her breasts as leverage, and began thrusting in and out of her.

Kairi closed her eyes tightly and curled her hands into fists, trying not very successfully to block out the pain and the reality of what was happening to her as minutes dragged on…

“Kairi… Kairi…,” gasped out Riku, “You… you’re… MINE!”

She sobbed as he thrust as deep into her as he could and started cumming. She could feel her womb bloating as he thrust in and out, releasing more semen with each thrust. Her stomach touched down on the floor, extra semen starting to spill out and slide down her legs and puddle on the floor.

Riku panted and pulled out of her, slapping his penis on her butt. “Can’t even take your mouth or ass virginity either. Hmm… wait… there’s one thing I doubt any of them did. Not that your tits are that big anyway…”

Kairi burned with embarrassment.

Riku grinned at that and flipped her over before straddling her stomach, forcing semen to squirt out of her as he sat down. He began massaging his penis as he positioned it between her breasts. She winced as he roughly grabbed them and squished them against his penis, beginning to thrust towards her face.

Oh god… the stench of it so close. Seeing it thrusting at her so close, little bits of white goops that was dripping out splashing out and hitting her face.

“I can’t wait till you’re older,” panted Riku, “That way… you can give a proper… tit fuck.”

She shivered at the constant friction and slimy feeling sliding between her breasts. She squealed into the mask as he pinched her nipples between his fingers. He sped up, going so fast she was scared he was going to leave a burn mark…

“Kairi… KAIRI!” he roared, thrusting forward.

Kairi gagged as semen splurted out of him and all over her face. Coating her hair… in her eyes… up her nose… soaking through the mask…

He stood up and aimed his penis, stroking it between ejaculations as he began to coat her body in white goop. When he finished, he collapsed to the side of her, panting.

Kairi slowly and shakily raised a hand, placing it on a breast, and then lifted it, white goop sticking and hanging between it. She sobbed at the sight of it, her entire body defiled. She had little time to lament, as a shadow fell over her. She glanced up, terrified, to see Riku standing over her, stroking himself.

“God… that’s fucking hot,” he said, looking her semen covered body over.

He reached down to grab her legs, lifting her rear end up, and began to rub his semi-deflated penis against her crotch, becoming erect again. “I hope your ready Kairi, because it’s just you and me from now on, and we’re going to make love every day and night, even when you’re pregnant with my children, for the rest of your life.”

She screamed, she sobbed and cried into the mask as he drove himself into her and began to rape her once more…


	4. Seedbed for Darkness

Kairi moaned in pain and slowly opened her eyes. She coughed and gagged, pulling the mask Riku had stuffed in her mouth out, the stench of semen filling her nose. She glanced down at her gorged stomach and womb, at the large puddle of semen she laid in. Riku was nowhere in sight, and if the lack of light was any indication, it was night outside.

_This world has been connected…_

Kairi froze. “W-whose there?”

_Tied to darkness and lust…_

Kairi turned her head, sighting a floating brown robed man behind her in front of the closed handless door. “W-who?!”

_Soon to be completely eclipsed…_

Kairi fearfully scooted back when black tendrils, almost like tentacles began to flow out of the bottom of the cloak towards her. “S-stay back!”

_There are so many left to breed…_

The tendrils lashed out, grabbing her arms and lifting her up.

_You have bred nothing…_

She wiggled and cried out when the tendrils wrapped around her stomach, squeezing out Riku’s semen.

_A meaningless effort…_

More tendrils came out of the cloaked man, grabbed her legs, lifting them up, and spreading them.

_One who has bred nothing, must be brought to bear…_

Kairi screamed as a large tendril shot out of the cloaked man and stabbed into her pussy, driving all the way in and squirming around inside of her. She gasped and moaned as her womb began to twist and turn, visible through her stomach.

The tendril pulled out and pushed back in, violating her. More tendrils appeared and wrapped around her breasts, flicking her nipples back and forth. Two more appeared with sharp pointed ends and stabbed into her nipples, making her cry out in pain. Little buldges starting surging down the tendrils, pumping something into her breasts, making them enlargen a little before the sharp tendrils pulled out. Her breasts were squeezed, making a black-milk like substance leak out.

_You will make an excellent seedbed for the darkness…_

The tendril inside of her started speeding up, it’s slimy length sliding in and out of her, pounding into the back of her womb harder and harder. A tendril shot out of the cloaked man and pushed into her mouth, shoving down her throat, into her stomach, and shooting something inside.

Kairi’s back arched and a moan of pleasure escaped her lips as a heat spread through her from her stomach. Pain faded away, and pure, raw pleasure shot through her. Oh… oh gosh… she… she had never felt so _horny_ in her life… felt so _good_ …

_Give in… to the pleasure and the lust…_

Kairi couldn’t help it, she tried to drive herself down on the tendril as it shoved into her. “M-more…”

_You want it, don’t you? Say it… say what you want…_

“I… I want… I…,” she whimpered out.

_Say you want to be a breeding ground for the darkness… that you want to be impregnated and give birth…_

Kairi’s hands pulled at the tendrils, coming to cup her own breasts and squeeze them, trying to feel more pleasure, moaning the entire time.

_Say it._

“I… I want to be… a b-breeding ground for… the darkness… I want to be… impregnated and give… birth,” she moaned out, her eyes trying to roll up into her head at the mind numbing pleasure.

_As you wish._

Kairi gasped as the tendril inside of her pushed as deeply in as it could. She saw large buldges go down the tendril and into her body, shooting into her a sticky warm substance. The tendril kept slamming into her with each pulse, black-semen starting to drip out of her. Her stomach enlarged, and began to twist and churn, as if something was moving around inside of it. The tendrils finished and set her down, pulling out of her.

Kairi cried out and arched her back as extreme pleasure shot up her spine. She clutched at her stomach, her womb, as she felt something pressing it open from the inside and crawling down… crawling out…

She screamed and pushed, a small black creature with glowing yellow eyes gushing out of her womb, covered in black semen. She gazed down at her child and shakily raised her hands towards it. The tendrils picked it up and handed it to her. She smiled a blank, confused, and dazed smile at it and brought it to her breast to suckle on the blackened milk coming out of her.

She screamed again as another creature started working it’s way out of her womb, and another, and another… more and more gushed out of her until her stomach had fully deflated, twenty of the dark creatures crowding around her breasts for milk.

She twitched when she felt something brush the entrance to her pussy, glancing down to see a large tendril preparing itself.

_You will breed my army, forever._

It shoved back into her hard and began to ravage her, pumping in and out of her. The pounding inside of her womb… her children suckling on her breasts… fighting over one another for the milk pulsating through her small mounds… the sensations… the pleasure… it felt like her mind was going blank…

_Gulg gulg gulg_

The tendril shot its seed into her womb again, filling her to the brim before pulling out. She screamed and moaned as another wave of her children starting forming and struggling to squirm out of her. She watched, in a daze, as another batch of twenty children began piling out of her and scrambling for her milk. The elder batch started moving away and heading for the entrance to the secret place, save for one. Her first and eldest child.

It rounded her, started to grow in size. She watched as a dark penis started to form between it’s legs. Her child was about half of her size now, and positioned itself between her legs before thrusting into her. It wasn’t as big as the tendril, or the penises that had raped her before… it was more comfortable… allowing her a steady rhythm of thrusting, skin slapping, and pleasure.

Somewhere… in what little part of her mind wasn’t completely swallowed by pleasure, she knew something wasn’t right. She shouldn’t be having sex with her children… no… she shouldn’t be having sex with something not even human… no it… this wasn’t… wasn’t sex… it was… rape… she was being influenced… this… no…

She cringed as her child shoved deeply inside of her and released its dark seed, inseminating her. Her womb didn’t enlargen this time, and when it pulled out, she only gave birth to a single creature. But… her first child… it grew even bigger and larger. It grabbed her by the ankle and dragged her out of the secret place, to the bridge, and onto the smaller island. It set her down in the middle and positioned itself again, thrusting inside of her.

She struggled against the pleasure and put her hands on her child… the… the creature, and tried to push it off. To no avail, it was too strong. It thrust into her over and over again, its beady yellow eyes hungering for her, for her womb, to impregnate her again and again.

“P-please! Stop!” she begged.

It didn’t listen, it thrust deeply into her one more time before releasing another load of seed inside of her. She cried and screamed as contractions ripped through her again, pushing out more and more dark, monstrous children. Her main child grew in size again, its form starting to change. It was about the size of a fully grown man now. It’s penis had grown in size as well…

It picked her up after her latest round of birthing and thrust into her again. She gripped it tightly, scared of being held up in the air like this. She moaned into it’s dark chest with every thrust, she placed a hand against it’s chest for support, only for it to pass through a heart shaped hole. It pounded into her relentlessly, and the pleasure she was feeling was fading into uncomfortable soreness.

Glug glug glug

Kairi sobbed out and bit down into her child’s shoulder as it released it’s seed into her once more. Her stomach started to painfully expand with it’s dark semen, and bubble as it’s children were born inside of her.

“Kairi!” came a cry.

She turned her head, and through the tears, saw Sora rushing across the bridge with a strange key-like weapon in his hand. “S-sora…”

“Hey! Put her down! She’s supposed to have my kids! Not a monsters!” yelled Sora.

Kairi sobbed. All they wanted to do… all everyone wanted to do was rape her… it wasn’t fair…

She gave a yelp as her child spun her around and spread her legs, revealing her pussy to Sora. She cringed and screamed as she began to give birth to the latest batch of monsters, each one of them squirming down and out of her, exploding in a spray of dark semen. The humiliation and embarrassment was so awful, to see Sora staring, mouth agape, at the spectacle.

She gave a small cry when she was raised higher in the air. It took her a second to realize her child had grown again. It had grown HUGE. With tendrils wrapped around its head, black wings behind it’s body, muscular, with a huge heart shaped hole in it’s chest, and… oh god…

She shivered as it rubbed its giant penis against her entrance. “No… no! That’s bigger than I am! You can’t put that in me!”

The monster spread her legs as far as it could, lifted her up, and speared her down on it’s massive penis. She screamed in utter agony as a giant bulge split her open and stretched her womb up and over her head. She stared at it, mind surprisingly cleared by the pain. Her only thought: ‘How didn’t that rip me in half?’

She had little time to ponder it as it pulled out and thrust back in, raping her with tremendous force. Her heart flared in pain, as if it was trying to burst out of her chest. This was to much… she couldn’t… she couldn’t take this.

She screamed as her vision began to darken, “SORA! HELP ME!”

_SHING!_

She glanced down in a pained daze in time to see Sora throw his key-weapon and sever the giant penis in half. Her last conscious sight, as she lost herself, was falling through the air, Sora rushing to try and catch her…

For a second…

It almost felt like she fell through him… into him…


	5. Awakened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to spoil why I'm giving out a name, but the name Ame is Japanese for rain.

The place Kairi woke up wasn’t anywhere that resembled the islands. She suddenly found herself laying on her back, in front of some kind of ominous looking glowing Keyhole thing with Sora standing in front of it stabbing himself with a black key weapon…

…

WHAT!?

Kairi tried to lurch to her feat as Sora started to fade away, only to find her muscles sore, and a heaviness to her lower body. She glanced down, irritated to find herself only half clothed only from the waist up, and her stomach huge. Someone had raped and filled her in her sleep… if she had to guess, the asshole fading away in front of her.

So when Sora burst into a million pieces of light and faded away, she had a hard time giving a damn. Especially when she stood up, and no semen started leaking out of her gorged stomach.

“Oh god… I’m pregnant,” she lamented.

“For now,” came an eerily familiar voice.

Kairi froze up and turned, sighting a silver-haired man stepping out of a portal of darkness. Dressed in open leather revealing his chest with a red heart symbol on it. His eyes an insane looking orange, white gloves on his hands. But that voice…

“Your womb has been sealed by the seed of a Keybearer, for now,” said the man, “But, once you give birth, my little seedbed…”

The man grinned evilly, “You’ll be back to spawning my army.”

Her eyes went wide with fear. Oh gods… it was the brown robed tentacle man!

To her surprise, a walking dog and duck sprang to her defense out of nowhere, raising a shield and staff.

The Dog spoke. “Sora wouldn’t forgive us if we let his booty call get taken, ahyuck!”

Kairi narrowed her eyes and smacked the back of his head. “EXCUSE ME?!”

The silver haired man started forward, only to freeze and surprise in pain. “I-Impossible!”

To Kairi’s surprise, a transparent glowing Riku appeared infront of the man. “Kairi! Run! The Heartless are coming!”

Heartless? Were those what the little black creatures were called?

She hesitated for a second, until Riku gave her a sad look, “Kairi… I’m sorry. I never wanted to do that to you…”

Kairi’s eyes grew sad for a moment. “Riku…”

“GO!” he roared.

Kairi nodded and turned, waddling down the steps as fast as her pregnant body would take her. Dammit… she wasn’t even fifteen years old! She didn’t want to have a baby yet!

…

Ignoring all the monsters the tentacle man and her own dark offspring had made her give birth to…

She shuddered at the memory and kept on running, the dog and the duck following suit. They booked it down the castle until they came to something that kind of looked like an entrance hall…

Where they proceeded to get themselves surrounded by a hoard of Heartless.

“No… no… I don’t want to give birth to monster’s again,” sobbed Kairi.

Tug tug tug

She glanced behind her to see a single little heartless tugging on her shirt rather than attacking. It felt familiar…

“Sora?” she questioned.

The thing nodded.

As the hoard of Heartless drew close, she had to make a decision. Raped by monsters, or probably raped by Sora. She felt a strange instinct and glow of light surround her hands. She sighed and made her choice, wrapping Sora in a tight hug.

FLASH

In a burst of light that destroyed the Heartless, Sora’s form was restored, wrapping Kairi in an equally tight hug. “Kairi…”

“Sora!” cried out the duck and the dog.

Sora glanced over at them, giving a cheeky grin. “Hey Donald, hey Goofy! Were you to really gonna leave me here by myself as one of those things?”

His grin turned… forced… enough to make a shiver go down her spine. “I hope you weren’t thinking of flying off and taking Kairi for yourselves. I seem to recall saying ‘hands off’. Only I’m allowed to be with her!”

The dog and the duck backed away, waving their hands in denial.

Kairi scowled at Sora, but was at least somewhat relieved he hadn’t let a dog and a duck rape her.

“Sora, where the heck are we? How long was I asleep?!” she demanded.

“Umm, we’re in Hollow Bastion, and about five months, give or take a few days,” said Sora.

Kairi’s jaw dropped. “FIVE MONTHS?!”

He shrugged. “The Heartless kind of raped your heart out of you. It hid inside mine for awhile I guess, but don’t worry, I kept your body nice and safe until we found a way to get your heart back and…”

A huge roar filled the room and a beast like man came crashing down carrying a woman in a yellow gown. “GO! The Heartless are coming!”

Sora smirked at him. “Found Belle I see.”

The beast man didn’t reply, shooting off passed Sora.

The boy grabbed Kairi’s hand and pulled her along. “Come on Kairi, we got to get back to the ship! It’ll be safe there!”

“Ship?” said Kairi, baffled.

“Gumi ship, we use it to travel between worlds, oh, and Ame is probably hungry,” said Sora.

“Who is Ame?” asked Kairi.

“Our daughter,” he said nonchalantly.

Kairi’s eyes furrowed for a moment before she exploded. “OUR WHAT?! Sora! You said I was out for five months!”

“You were, you gave birth in three to our first child, dunno why it went so fast, I ain’t complaining though, she’s super cute,” said Sora with a huge smile on his face.

Kairi ran, flabbergasted and shocked. She had a daughter? SHE HAD A KID? SHE GAVE BIRTH IN THREE MONTHS?!

What the hell was going on?!

Kairi wobbled after them, growing tired. Running so much while pregnant was… not fun… and wait a second…

If she gave birth in three months, and it had been five months total… she was already ‘two’ out of three months pregnant again if she had to guess. God dammit Sora…

They came to a shipped parked on a castle and ran inside, Sora called out, “Donald, Goofy, get the ship in the air and start heading for Traverse Town!”

Kairi lurched as the ship started taking off, clutching her stomach. “Oh man…”

“Come on Kairi, let’s take you to our room,” said Sora.

Kairi said nothing, merely sighing and following suit. She had her head bowed and her fists clenched. She expected him to start raping her the moment the bed came into view. She froze as a soft cry of a baby filled the air.

“Yep, she’s hungry,” said Sora.

“How long was it since she was last fed?” asked Kairi.

“Umm, since they stole you off the ship about ten hours ago,” said Sora.

Kairi’s eyes went wide. “SORA?! You can’t let a baby go that long without food!”

She booked it into the room, scared for the tiny life. She came into a square like room with a king sized bed, a cradle next to it. Her heart skipped a beat as she approached and looked down at the tiny little baby in it.

For a moment, she forgot all her troubles. She forgot that her best friends had raped her, that a tentacle man had raped her, made her give birth to awful monsters, that her pregnancy had been forced, and that she was looking down at a rape baby.

The little bundle wailing in the crib… it… it was hers…

Her baby…

She picked the baby up gently and rocked her in her arms for a moment. The girl had her face, but Sora’s goofy spikes, redheaded instead of brown. She was wrapped in a tight purple blanket… no wait… that wasn’t a blanket! Kairi scowled, that was the bottom half of her outfit!

“You really couldn’t go and buy her a blanket? Or ANY toys?” scolded Kairi, glancing at the empty crib.   

Sora winced a little. “Uh… it’s been really hectic… I barely had time to come back and get her to feed from you during my trips to other worlds to find a way to wake you up.”

Kairi grumbled before sighing and sitting down on the bed. She had seen enough mothers do this to know what to do. She rolled up her shirt a bit and brought the baby to suckle, smiling softly down at her. She hummed softly as she nursed her baby until it was satisfied. The little girl glanced up at Kairi, curious.

“H-Hey there,” said Kairi with a bit of hesitation.

The baby made a happy gurgle, smiling, seeming delighted to hear her voice.

“Aww, she’s smiling. She hasn’t done that since she figured out you wouldn’t move or talk, she seemed really sad about that,” said Sora.

“I’m sorry I worried you,” cooed Kairi to the little baby, to her Ame.

The baby made another happy gurgle before her eyes started to droop, making Kairi giggle and tease, “Someone’s tired. You only wanted me for a little food huh?”

She gently set the baby down in her crib and watched her gently go to sleep. Sora sat down next to her, doing the same, wrapping his arm around her. For a time, Kairi let herself believe this… that things were good, things were as they were supposed to be…

At least until Sora leaned over and kissed her neck, making her tense as he trailed kisses up to her face. “Kairi… I’m so glad you’re awake.”

“Sora… Sora please no…,” she begged.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly pressed her down onto the bed. “It hurt Kairi, a lot, to love you, but never see you react, never hear your voice.”

He leaned over her stomach and kissed her, snaking his tongue into her mouth as she protested. “Sora…mrph… baby’s in the room!”

“She never wakes up when I do it to you,” murmured Sora, reaching a hand up to fondle her breast, squeezing a little milk out of it. Kairi moaned as he began to finger her pussy slowly.

“I’ve missed that pretty moan of yours Kairi,” murmured Sora, starting to trail kisses down her neck.

She gasped when he reached her breasts and started to suck milk out of her. “S-sora!”

Sora’s eyes flashed towards her, a grin on his face as he gently nibbled on her nipple, making her yelp. He took in two deep sucks before moving his mouth towards hers, pouring a little of her warm milk into her mouth. His tongue forced its way back in dancing with hers in the warmth.

He pulled back and started to take off his clothes, making Kairi swallow her own milk and then panic. “S-sora! We can’t! I’m pregnant, you’re… your giant p-penis will hurt the bab… what?”

To her surprise, he didn’t have the abnormally huge penis he had on the islands, instead, it was rather normal sized. “Huh?”

Sora shrugged. “I think it has something to do with whether you’re pregnant or not. It gets super huge and puts out a lot of baby stuff when you’re not, but is normal and only releases a normal amount when you are.”

Sora bit his lips. “Umm… I’m sorry about that by the way. Selphie hit me pretty hard and said I was too rough with you during your first time. Didn’t mean to hurt you, I just wanted to love you.”

She crossed her arms over her breasts and huffed, muttering ‘rapist’ under her breath.

Sora either didn’t hear, or it didn’t faze him. He slipped next to her and tilted her on her slide, pushing her leg up over his as he positioned his penis at her opening. One hand grabbed her pregnant stomach, and one hand grabbed her hip, before he used them to thrust inside of her pussy.

Kairi shivered and moaned. Gone was the intense pain of a giant thing burrowing its way inside of her. Instead, pure pleasure started filling her with each thrust. There was no pain, but then again, if she had to guess he had probably raped her daily while she was comatose. It pissed her off to think her body was probably used to iiiiiiitttttt!

She gasped as he began to pump faster, reaching a hand up to fondle her breasts as he did. “S-sora!”

He leaned forward and reached up to tilt her head towards his face, kissing her as he humped her. She felt like her body was betraying her as she moaned into his kiss.

When he parted from her mouth, she shamefully begged, “F-faster S-sora…”

He grinned. “That’s what I wanted to hear!”

Her eyes began to cross and she moaned uncontrollably as he sped up, thrusting in and out deeply and with enough force to make her naked pregnant stomach ripple, and her small breasts bounce a little. She felt it… warmth inside… getting… getting closer… so close… ngh….

“Kairi… KAIRI!” cried out Sora, shoving himself in as deep as he could.

The moment she felt his warm seed pour into her she gave a small scream, her body spasming as an orgasm ripped out of her. They laid there, panting with exertion, tired. Sora nestled himself against her and reached for the blanket, slowly wrapping it around them.

Kairi hated herself for It, but she nestled back against him. She… she just wanted warmth… that was the excuse she told herself as she closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep…


	6. The Descent Begins...

Kairi follow Sora, holding Ame close to her body, into a spare house in Traverse Town. “Sorry to leave you Kairi, but I gotta go stop that Ansem guy. I hope I wont be gone for more than a few months, hopefully.”

Kairi said nothing. The longer he was away not raping her, the better. Though… she could secretly admit, the last time hadn’t been so bad…

“My friends Aerith and Yuffie will be taking care of you and Ame, and our newest little guy or girl when they arrive,” said Sora, “Since I got to name Ame, you can name the next one.”

Sora grabbed her should and spoke a warning. “Stay here where it’s safe, only Aerith and Yuffie know you’re here, I won’t be here to keep the other guys off you if they find you, got it?”

Kairi nodded.

“Good, see ya later!” said Sora cheerfully.

Kairi sighed after he left and set Ame down in her crib next to the bed. It was a small little house hidden in District Three of Traverse Town. One bedroom, one kitchen, one bathroom. Nice little cozy place and…

Knock knock knock

“Kairi? This is Aerith and Yuffie, you in?” came a woman’s voice.

“Yes!” called out Kairi.

She watched as a pretty woman in pink, and a spunky looking girl in short and skimpy clothing stepped into the house carrying bags of supplies.

She gave them a shy, “Hello.”

“Hello,” they rang back.

“We’ll put this away and help you get settle in,” said Yuffie.

Kairi watched, relieved, as the woman went about their business. Woman, safety, no need to worry about a guy stripping off their and here clothes, pinning her down, and forcing her…

“Alright, so where’s the cute little brat?” said Yuffie.

Kairi huffed. “Hey! That’s my kid!”

Yuffie gave her a cheeky grin, and Aerith giggled, as they approached the crib.

Suddenly, they both stopped and turned to look a Kairi, taking a sniff, a dazed look in their eyes.

Kairi froze as she remembered suddenly: Woman weren’t safe either… Selphie had gone crazy too…

Aerith slowly rolled her tongue over her mouth and eyed Kairi. “My my my, what a delicate little flower you are…”

Kairi pushed back against the wall behind her on her bed, whimpering, “No… no no no… please…”

Aerith got on the bed, on all fours and started to slowly crawl to Kairi, Yuffie doing the same.

Yuffie reached forward and grabbed the bottom of Kairi’s shirt, pulling it off and over the girl’s head, “Ooooh, no bra, someone’s naughty!”

Kairi blushed furiously. “T-that’s not my fault! I had one before Sora ripped it!”

Aerith giggled a little and leaned forward, cupping one of Kairi’s breasts and slowly bringing it to her mouth to suck out milk, Yuffie following suit. Both of their hands snaked down Kairi’s pregnant stomach, under her panties, and began to fondle her pussy and clit. Kairi shivered and moaned at their touch before meekly trying to push them off.

Aerith pulled back and started to take her clothes off. “Relax Kairi… were going to make you feel good.”

Kairi trembled as both the woman stripped down and tossed their clothes away. Aerith scooted closed and grabbed Kairi’s head, bringing it to her breast.

“Suck,” commanded Aerith, “You gotta make us feel good to.”

Not wanting to risk her getting angry or violent, Kairi obeyed.

“Mmm, good,” said Aerith, “Use your tongue to.”

Kairi blushed with embarrassment before doing so, rolling her tongue over Aerith’s nipple as she sucked. She felt Aerith grab her hand and slid it down the woman’s stomach, and into her panties, Yuffie doing the same.

“Play with our pussies,” begged Yuffie.

Kairi pulled away from Aerith’s breast, took a shaky breath, and asked, “H-how?”

Yuffie scoffed. “Really? Just do what you do when you masturbate.”

Kairi blushed fiercly. “I-I’ve never masturbated!”

Yuffie looked at her with disbelief. “You serious?!”

“Rub the outsides, fiddle with the nub, slid your fingers in and out,” ordered Aerith before forcing Kairi’s head back to her breast.

Kairi obeyed, and was astounded by the amount of wetness that rolled out of them when she parted their pussies to slide her fingers in. Both woman moaned under her touch and begged her to go faster. Kairi did so, hoping they’d be satisfied and go away if she gave them an orgasm.

The woman bucked under her touch, so much fluid leaking out of them it was staining the bed. Finally, a few minutes of rapid fingering later, the woman cried out, going rigid, fluid gushing out of them, and collapsed on top of Kairi. The two of them laid there breathing heavily for a time before righting themselves to stare down lovingly at Kairi’s stomach.

“Man, it’s a shame she’s already preggo,” said Yuffie, pouting, “I woulda wanted to knock her up.”

Kairi looked at her, incredulous. “You’re a girl, you can’t.”

Yuffie grinned and looked at Aerith. ‘Shall we?”

Aerith slowly licked her lips. “Let’s.”

Kairi watched as Aerith placed a hand over her and Yuffie’s pussies, a glow of magic emanating from her hands. Kairi was shocked, and horrified, when two large cocks burst out of them, their balls flapping forward and then resting against their skin.

“What the hell?!” screamed Kairi.

Aerith giggled. “It was Yuffie’s crazy idea a few years back. I really didn’t want to at the time, but she convinced me to have some fun once.”

“I get her mouth!” said Yuffie with glee.

Kairi didn’t even have a chance to try to run. They grabbed her and repositioned her, planting Kairi’s head near the edge of the bed, and her rear near the center where Aerith positioned herself.

“Spit roast time!” said Yuffie eagerly.

“I suppose I’ll take her ass, I don’t want to risk the baby,” said Aeirth.

Kairi screamed, and then gagged, when the two woman thrust inside of her. Any hope of them being gentle was quickly thrown out. The moment their cocks penetrated into her they started roughly pounding her, lost in the pleasure.

“Goddess, her ass is so tight,” moaned Aerith, “I don’t think it gets used much.”

“Throat’s greaaaaat!” cried out Yuffie, “Slides in and out easy, would be better if someone used their tongue though!”

Tears slid down Kairi’s face at the lack of oxygen.

She winced when Yuffie slapped her face. “Use your damn tongue slut!”

Kairi couldn’t obey, her body going limp… her eyes… rolling back…

“Yuffie! Air!” shouted Aerith.

Yuffie pulled out. “Whoops.”

Kairi coughed and gagged, throwing up puke that went over her face and taking in air.

“Eww that’s nasty!” said Yuffie, grabbing something to wipe Kairi’s face off before thrusting back in.

Aerith grabbed her hips, and Yuffie grabbed her shoulders, speeding up their thrusts. Kairi whimpered over Yuffie’s cock, began using her tongue to lick it, and began thrusting down as Aerith thrusted into her. She told herself it was just to get them to cum faster… to end it faster…

Yuffie came first, thrusting balls deep into her mouth. Kairi shivered, feeling the penis pulsate and shoot its hot load down her throat. When Yuffie pulled out, gave a meek whimper of pleasure and fell back, Aerith took over full force. The woman yanked her back, lifed up her leg, and ruthlessly raped her ass, thrusting as hard and fast as she could until she exploded inside of Kairi. The girl couldn’t help but moan as a warmth slid up her ass and into her bowels.

Aerith pulled out and laid down next to Kairi. “You’re… not a bad… fuck. I can’t wait… till you give birth… so I can knock you up.”

“Aww what about me!?” whined Yuffie, putting her head on the edge of the bed.

“You can have her after,” said Aerith.

“But Sora might be back by then!” the Ninja whined again.

“Tough luck,” said Aerith.

Aerith laid a hand on Kairi’s stomach, massaging it gently, before her eyes went wide, as if an idea had struck her. “Oh!”

“Yuffie!” she said excitedly, “We can’t get her pregnant right now, but she can get us pregnant instead!”

Yuffie’s eye lit up. “Oh! Nice!”

Kairi glanced back and forth between the two. “You… can’t be serious?!”

Aerith grinned and placed a hand on Kairi’s pussy, magic emanating from it. Kairi gave a startled cry and thrust into Aerith’s hand as a penis exploded out of her crotch. Aerith reached a hand down to touch her and Yuffie’s own cocks, making them disappear in a flash of light.

Aerith grabbed Kairi’s cock, making the girl moan uncontrollably as she began to pump it. “Mmm, feels good doesn’t it?”

Kairi response was to cry out and cum, feeling something pulsate down her into what she hadn’t had before and shoot all over Aerith’s face.

Aerith blinked a few times in surprise before giggling. “Oh, you’re a quick shot aren’t you Kairi?”

“It’s okay,” whispered Yuffie seductively into Kairi’s ear, “Aerith cummed the moment I touched it the first time she grew herself a dick.”

“D-did not!” squeaked Aerith.

Kairi watched, in a daze, as Aerith reached a hand off to wipe off some of Kairi’s cum, slowly, bringing a white covered finger into her mouth to taste. “Mmmm.”

Yuffie moved to sit next to Aerith, moving her mouth to begin licking the seed off of Aerith’s face. Their breasts touched and began to mush against one another as they began kissing and fighting over the semen in their mouths, tongues barely visible in the mashing of lips.

Kairi shivered and let out a moan, feeling… feeling a stirring in her loins.

Aerith broke the kiss and giggled. “Someone’s getting horny watching us have all the fun.”

Aerith crawled over and onto Kairi, positioning her pussy over Kairi’s cock. “Come on Kairi, get me…”

She impaled herself on it. “PREGNANT!”

Kairi cried out in a pleasure she had never felt before, grabbing Aerith’s hips and trying to burry herself deeper. Oh gods… this pleasure… it was insane! Was this what guys felt?! It was different than what she felt normally, she couldn’t say if it was better or not, but oh… it was a new sensation…

She watched Aerith’s breasts bounce as the woman rode her hard and fast. That… that was… hot… in a way she had never thought before…

No…

This…

Gah, what was the woman’s magic doing to her?! She shouldn’t… shouldn’t be feeling that towards another woman…

She didn’t have time to think on it more as Aerith leaned over Kairi’s rippling pregnant stomach and small swaying breasts for a deep kiss. Kairi lost herself in it, one hand grabbing Aerith’s head to push her deeper into the kiss, one hand grabbing her ass as support to try and thrust into her harder. She could feel it… the fire in her loins… the pressure and ecstasy building in her head… it… she…

Kairi wailed and thrust with all her might, shoving as deep into Aerith as she could and ejaculating inside of her. Like a stream of bliss she could feel the heat gush out of her new growth inside the woman. Aerith pulled away from Kairi’s mouth and arched her back, clutching her own breasts roughly as she moaned loudly.

“Y-yuffie!” gasped out Aerith, “F-finish me!”

Yuffie was there in an instant, her hand down on Aerith’s crotch where Kairi’s penis was still embedded. Kairi couldn’t help but join Aerith in moaning as the woman’s pussy started clamping down harder as Yuffie played with her speared clit. Aerith started humping Kairi’s semi-deflated cock. Kairi whimpered as she felt it start to become erect again inside of the woman. She was starting to feel tired… but the pleasure was so good…

She started thrusting again, feeling her cock brush against Yuffie’s soft hand on the way in and out of Aerith. Between the rubbing and the thrusting, it didn’t take Aerith long to finish. The woman gave a cry and grabbed Kairi’s hips, impaling herself as much as she could and shivering uncontrollably. The moment the woman’s pussy clamped down so tightly, and Kairi felt the woman’s fluids gush all over her, she came again as well, crying out and shooting another hot load deep inside of the woman, into her womb.

Aerith rolled off of Kairi and collapsed on the bed, semen slowly leaking out of her pussy. “Oh Kairi… that felt amazing…”

The woman reached a hand down to her own stomach, a dazed look in her eyes. A soft glow emanated from her hand, and her eyes flickered back and forth as if looking and watching for something. Yuffie eagerly sat next to them, glancing at Aerith’s stomach as time passed.

Finally, a good awkward ten minutes of staring at a naked women with semen dripping down her thighs later, Aerith smiled a deep smile, “I can feel it, I can sense it… Kairi, you’ve inseminated me… I’m… I’m pregnant with your child, isn’t that wonderful?”

Kairi stared at her with mixed horror and wonder. “Y-you’re serious?!”

Aerith rubbed her own stomach lovingly, a giggle escaping her lips. “Yes…”

Kairi stared at the woman, then her stomach, then her leaking pussy, then at Kairi’s own magically created cock. Fear. Fear rocketed down her spine, and then panic. Gods… she had just knocked someone up… she was fourteen years old, and a girl to boot, and she had just gotten someone pregnant…

Albeit that someone had raped her to get the pregnancy.

Women could be just as cruel as men in that regard.

She wasn’t ready to get someone pregnant than be pregnant and have her own children. The baby in the crib next to them, someone unbelievably still dozing off, she probably took after her father in laziness, might make her all tingly inside, but god, the baby scared her and…

“MY TURN!” Yuffie all but screamed, scrambling over and grabbing Kairi’s deflated cock.

The woman gave it a few rapid pumps before leaning down to take the small thing into her mouth, her lips peeling back the foreskin and her tongue playing with the tip. Kairi clutched the bedsheets and arched her back as much as she was able to given the weight of her unborn child, moaning and thrusting into Yuffie’s mouth. Very quickly, she felt herself hardening in the young woman’s mouth.

Oh wow… was… was this a blowjob? Did it really feel like this? It wasn’t as good as plunging into the amazing and tender warmth of a woman, but oh the tongue wrapping around her cock, moving and sliding and licking, the saliva lathering it. Oh… she understood… she understood why Sora and Riku had shoved themselves down her throat, lost in the pleasure of it, she could almost forgive them for…

No…

NO!

Kairi recoiled at the horrible thought, of identifying with her rapists, and tried to roll away from Yuffie and the pleasure. Unfortunately, pregnant teenagers didn’t roll very well. Yuffie grabbed her hips tightly, enough to make Kairi wince, and glared at her.

“What? Not good enough?” demanded Yuffie irritably, “Fine, I’ll show you something reaaaaaallly good.”

Before Kairi could reacted, Yuffie plunged her head, her mouth, her throat, all the way down on Kairi’s cock. Kairi lost it the moment her penis penetrated into the woman’s tight throat. She bucked her hips, grabbed Yuffie’s head, tried to plunge deeper, and came. She watched in an ecstasy driven daze, at each gulp of her seed that went down Yuffie’s throat until nothing else came.

She couldn’t take it anymore… she… oh… she wanted to… to…

Take her…

Yes…

Kairi narrowed her eyes, raised a feet, and kicked the woman’s chest roughly, shoving her off and snarling, “I want you… NOW! Bend over!”

Yuffie froze for a second, startled, and seeming a little scared by the abrupt change in Kairi. She hesitatingly nodded, turned around, and knelt, raising her butt into the air. Kairi moved over, rested her pregnant stomach against the woman’s butt, grabbing her waist with hunger, and thrust her dick into Yuffie’s pussy as hard and rough as she could.

Yuffie yelped with a bit of pain, but Kairi didn’t care at this point. She wanted the pleasure the others took from raping her, wanted to fuck her senseless as she had been, wanted to get her pregnant and give birth as she had, wanted to make her suffer as everyone else had made her suffer since she had her first period that awful day. She wanted Yuffie to beg her to stop, just as she had…

Suddenly, Yuffie started to cry out in real, heavy pain. “AAAH! What… what the hell? It’s… it’s… getting bigger…!”

Kairi felt confused for a moment before it hit her just how much her pleasure was increasing. Not to mention…

She briefly pulled out, and was shocked to see her cock was bigger, and still growing. Within moments… within moments it looked just as big and pulsating as Sora’s had the first time he raped her. She glanced at the giant cock, then at Yuffie’s pussy, then at the woman’s face, a hint of fear on her face.

“Woah… w-wait sec... t-that’s too big,” said Yuffie.

Begging.

Pleading.

Just like Kairi had been.

Something in her snapped for that moment. She positioned herself at Yuffie’s entrance and brutally thrust inside of her, a bit of blood spurting out at the brutal stretching forced entrance. Yuffie screamed and clutched the bed, shivering uncontrollably.

“A-aerith! Magic her dick down or something!” yelped out Yuffie as Kairi began to pound into her.

Kairi glanced up to look at the other woman. Aerith was sitting on the other end of the bed, back against the wall, masturbating. Aerith slid fingers into herself and played with her breasts, moaning softly, as she watched. She was just watching along and pleasuring herself, refusing to help…

Just like no one had helped Kairi herself when Sora took her…

Kairi cracked and started laughing hysterically as she pounded relentlessly into Yuffie, making the woman scream and sob. She poured all of her anger, resentment, frustration, grief, sorrow, and pain into her thrusts and burst through the woman’s cervix and into her womb. The moment the woman went rigged and screamed in agony, Kairi released inside of her. Each pulse down her penis that sprayed into the woman was so blissful that Kairi’s vision began to swim. She felt for the woman’s stomach, and gleefully felt it begin to expand, just like Kairi’s had, with load after load of cum.

Finally, when the woman’s stomach would bloat no more, and nothing else shot out of Kairi, she pulled free with a ‘pop’ and watched as Yuffie curled into a ball and cried. In a daze, She eyed the woman’s gaping pussy, blood and cum leaking out of it. Kairi watched silently for a time, content at this woman sharing her pain, until…

Until reality set in and knocked her out of her haze.

It hit her.

All the sudden.

What she had dine.

She had raped the woman.

Oh god… what had she done….

“Y-yuffie?” she whispered tenderly, moving to kneel on the bed next to the woman, her knee’s sliding in blood and cum.

“F-fuck Kairi!” exclaimed Yuffie in a sob, “I wanted you, but FUCK, not… not like that… ow… hurts… hurts so much…”

Kairi laid down next to her, wrapped her arms around the woman, and pulled her into a hug, her pregnant womb and yuffie’s cum filled one touching and pressing against one another. “I… I’m sorry Yuffie… I’m so sorry…”

Kairi cried, she sobbed into Yuffie’s shoulder, laying there in a pile of sweat, cum, and blood as they cried together…


End file.
